Hawkwing
Hawkwing is a long legged, sleek short-haired pelt with different tints of light brown to dark through it, warm yellow eyes and a long, feathery tail. Personality Hawkwing at first glance is a quiet, amiable, and often reserved apprentice. A slight blush always seems to find their way up into his cheeks when he's flustered, or gets comforted by a fellow clan mate. But once you get to know him a little more, sit and talk with him, he has quite a personality. Hawkwing is a kindred, humorous, confident and comforting soul. He seems to always be up for anything anyone has to offer. He absolutely loves the water, enjoys its refreshing coolness on his pelt. Hawkwing is swift in his movements, which makes him a quick thinker and a good fighter on the battlefield. He is quite playful, but not in a way that annoys others. Just simply in a way that's made to reassure others, to give them a little happiness. Hawkwing tends to act arrogant and narcissistic, only jokingly of course. He may seem all friendly after you get to know him a bit, but it's difficult to get into his inner circle. Behind all that fun and games, is a broken sad cat that just needs comfort from a real friend. Because of his past, that makes him determined. Wanting to never give up and quit, Hawkwing wants to prove himself worthy. He has a large fondness for coral, since it's not common in the territory. He is fiercely loyal and is willing to risk his life for the clan. History Hawkwing has traces of a kittypet lineage. His mother, Rosewhisper, was a fierce, loyal MarshClan cat. Her father, Cheshire, was a kittypet. One night, Rosewhisper was out exploring, as she always was. She disappeared from her camp for a couple of weeks, not months! The she-cat was adventuring towards the Twolegsplace. She took frequent stops, since the Twolegs weren't as close as other clans. As she neared, she met a tom. He was a handsome russet color, with absybbian markings. When Rosewhisper met him, she was extremely tired. Her journey sucked out more energy out of her than she expected, so Cheshire decided to take care of her for a while. Cheshire explained to her that he was a kittypet, and actually quite enjoyed the comfy life. Rosewhisper was absolutely disgusted by this, so she told him about how the clans are and worked. And which one she was from, and the exhilarating life of the wild you felt living out there. Rosewhisper was still gone from MarshClan camp, weeks had turn into months. She continued to stay with Cheshire, growing a fondness for the kittypet. As for Cheshire, he enjoyed the company of the wild she-cat. Finding her life stories absolutely thrilling and amazing. The couple had confessed their love to each other after months of Rosewhisper staying with Cheshire. Both cats had agreed to become mates, living in happy bliss. Then, it hit the happy couple like a terrible hurricane. Cheshire and Rosewhisper both noticed the she-cat's strange behavior, she was having mood swings, her stomach kept abruptly getting larger as weeks progressed. After talking, the couple came to a conclusion that Rosewhisper was pregnant. The Twolegs noticed this as well, and decided to take Rosewhisper and Cheshire to the vet. Rosewhisper reluctantly let the Twolegs touch her, after many moments of hissing and reassuring. Through painful, hissing, and howling hours, out came Hawkkit. Before they officially became a couple, Rosewhisper explained the ranks of the clans to Cheshire. He agreed with the name in understanding. Hawkkit grew up, now about at the age of 1 moon. He lived the comfy kittypet life with his parents, the family entirely happy. A couple of days passed, and Cheshire had gotten sick. The Twolegs has separated him from Rosewhisper and Hawkkit, not wanting the sickness to pass onto them. It had gotten quite severe, to the point that Cheshire had to be taken to the vet, where he was laid down. When the devastating news reached Rosewhisper, she didn't know how to react. She decided to take Hawkkit back to MarshClan, to give her a better chance of surviving and let her grow some roots there. Rosewhisper ran away with Hawkkit. They ran back towards the clans, the journey taking weeks. Rosewhisper never stopped for a moment, not bothering to eat. She let Hawkkit rest, wanting the kit to at least have some health. She continued on her journey, nearing the MarshClan border. Rosewhisper began to feel nauseated, tired, and famished. She collapsed onto the ground, has her organs not able to function with the lack of nutrition. Days later, a border patrol came. They recognized the dead body as Rosewhisper, and noticed she had a kit with her. The patrol had scented MarshClan and kittypet on him, and reluctantly decided to take him in. From then on, Hawkkit began working hard to prove himself to the clan. He had various nightmares of watching his mother collapse right in front of him, feeling helpless.